Druhá svetová vojna
'''thumb|Vztyčenie vlajky nad [[Budova Ríšskeho snemu|Reichstagom bol jeden z významných momentov konca druhej svetovej vojny]]Druhá svetová vojna '''predstavuje najväčšiu katastrofu v dejinách ľudstva, pretože do vojnových akcií vstúpilo 48 štátov a bojovalo 110 miliónov vojakov (4/5 všetkého obyvateľstva). Mala ďalekosiahle dôsledky a premietla sa do všetkých oblastí života spoločnosti. Bola konfliktom medzi štátmi Osy (Nemecko, Taliansko, Japonsko) a Spojencami (Spojené kráľovstvo, Sovietsky zväz a USA). Barbarský, agresívny fašizmus vystavil hrozbe zničenia najzákladnejšie hodnoty ľudskej civilizácie. Jedine vďaka mohutnej protifašistickej koalícií, ktorou hlavnou silou bol Sovietsky zväz, sa podarilo odvrátiť hroziace nebezpečie a zachrániť národy sveta. Ak bola prvá svetová vojna konfliktom najmä európskym, v druhej sa bojovalo s mimoriadnym nasadením síl v Ázii, Afrike a vo všetkých oceánoch. Vďaka posilnenému letectvu zanikol rozdiel medzi frontom a zázemím. Druhá svetová vojna vnikla dovnútra kapitalistického sveta v dôsledku prudkého zostrenia vzťahov medzi nerovnomerne sa rozvíjajúcimi štátmi. Úloha bezprostredného podnecovateľa a útočníka pripadla najagresívnejším štátom vtedajšieho sveta nacistickému Nemecku, fašistickému Taliansku a militaristickému Japonsku. Doba rozvinutej druhej priemyselnej revolúcie, masová výroba motorov (tanky, lietadlá), cesta k vojenským úspechom viedla cez úplnu preorientáciu zbrojnej produkcie, vynálezci pracovali hlavne pre vojenskú techniku - atómova energia. V roku 1941 bol pomer výroba vojenského materiálu medzi oboma blokmi vyrovaný. Druhá svetová vojna mala mimoriadny historický význam a jej výsledky sa premietali do povojnového obdobia. Fašistický blok, ktorý bol najagresívnejší a najútočnejší, bol rozhodne porazený. Sféra nadvlády kapitalizmu sa podstatne zmenšila, pričom došlo k zostreniu jeho všeobecnej krízy. Víťazstvo pokrokových, demokratických a mierových síl urýchlilo svetový revolučný proces. Najlepšie vyšiel z vojny Sovietsky zväz, a to s veľkou medzinárodnou autoritou a prestížou. V početných krajinách Európy a Ázie vznikli priaznivé podmienky pre vznik socialistickej revolúcie. Tento vývoj sa stal mocným impulzom pre rozvoj proletariátu v kapitalistických krajinách a pre rast komunistických ideí vo svete. Príčiny vojny thumb|Vodcom nacistického Nemecka (tzv. Tretej ríše) bol [[Adolf Hitler, ktorý si dal prívlastok „Führer”]]Niektoré rysy sú podobné prvej vojne v rokoch 1914 - 1918. Akékoľvek urýchlenie kapitalistického nerovnomerného narážalo totiž aj v 30. rokoch na bariéry štátnych a colných hraníc. Túto krízu ekonomického priestoru mali preto vtedajší štátnici riešiť úsilím o imperiálnu hegemóniu, teda svetovládu jedných na úkor druhých. To bol prípad Nemecka, Japonska a do určitej miery aj Talianska. Ďalším spoločných znakom sa potom javilo záujmové zoskupenie tých, ktorí hájili daný a nim vyhovovujúci systém, najmä pokiaľ ide o nadvládu medzi kolóniami. Aj v tejto vojne boli objektom útoku agresorov, pretože predovšetkým na ich úkor bolo možné nanovo rozdeliť svet a dobyť v ňom hegemóniu pre fašistické veľmoci. Nové prvky, rasizmus, genocída, vysidľovanie celých národov, sa nestalo záležitosťou iba ideológie, ale aj cieľom vojny. Ako konečný výsledok ich vojenského ťaženia mal vzniknúť nesmierne neľudský a agresívny svetový rád. Svetové veľmoci stáli teraz pred nebezpečím zotročenia alebo vyhubenia. Druhý rozdielny moment spočíval v tom, že na mieste cárskeho Ruska, ktoré ťarchu prvej svetovej vojny nevydržalo a zrútilo sa, stal Sovietsky zväz. Ten sa po urýchlenej industrializácii stal nie len veľmocou, ale vzhľadom ku svojej obrovskej rozlohe, ľudským, surovinovým i systémovým rezervám a vojensko-strategickým výhodám na euroázijskom kontinente potencionálnou superveľmocou. V 30. rokoch sa postupne rozpadla versaillsko-washingtonská sústava medzinárodných vzťahov, keď agresívne mocnosti - Nemecko, Japonsko a Taliansko, prikročili k zmenám pôvodných hraníc silou zbraní. Japonci napadli v roku 1931 Čínu, o šesť rokov neskôr svoj útok obnovili a dobyli tretinu čínskeho územia. Taliansko vpadlo roku 1935 do Etiópie, o rok neskôr poslalo spolu s Nemeckom svoje vojská do Španielska, aby tu zasiahla v španielskej občianskej vojne. Nemecko porušilo v roku 1935 versaillskú zmluvu, keď zaviedlo všeobecnú brannú povinosť, o rok neskôr locarnskú dohodu, keď vojensky obsadilo demilitarizované pásmo v Porýni. Odtiaľ potom viedla priama cesta k mníchovskej dohode. Roku 1939 sa stal javiskom radu dôležitých diplomatických jednaní. Vtedy nebolo pochýb, že sa schýľuje k vojne, najmä potom, čo Nemecko okupovalo české krajiny. 23. marca vyhlásil ministerský predseda Chamberlain a krátko po tom aj francúzsky ministerský predseda Daladier, že ich krajiny garantujú nezávislosť Poľska. 17. apríla navrhol Sovietsky zväz Spojenému kráľovstvu a Francúzsku uzatvorenie trojstranného paktu na obranu proti Nemecku - jednania boli už po týždni prerušené a definitívne skončili. 11. apríla potvrdil Hitler plán „Weiss”, čiže útok na Poľsko. Sovietské zastupiteľstvo v Berlíne obdržalo dopis od nemeckej vlády, že by uvítalo jednanie so Sovietskym zväzom. Hneď po ukončení jednania so západnými krajinami sa v Moskve objavil zástupca Nemecka Joachim von Ribbentrop. 23. augusta sa Európa dozvedela, že Nemecko uzavrelo so Sovietskym zväzom pakt o neútočení. 25. augusta podpísali Spojené kráľovstvo a Francúzsko pakt o vzájomnej pomoci s Poľskom v prípade jeho napadnutia treťou krajinou. Prvé obdobie vojny (1. 9. 1939 - 21. 6.1941) Prvé obdobie druhej svetovej vojny začalo 1. septembra 1939 prepadnutím Poľska hitlerovským Nemeckom. Spojené kráľovstvo a Francúzsko, ktoré sa zaviazali poskytnúť Poľsku vojenskú a materiálnu pomoc, vyhlásili 3. septembra vojnu Nemecku. Svoj sľub však nesplnili a ponechali svojho spojenca napospas fašistickej agresii. Cieľom tejto imperialistickej politiky bolo pokúsiť sa na účet Poľska o vyrovnanie s Hitlerom a zameriať jeho expanziu ďalej na východ, proti Sovietskému zväzu. Poľské ťaženie malo za týchto okolností jednoznačný priebeh. Nedostatočne výzbrojená poľská armáda nebola schopná odolať ničivému náporu hitlerovských vojsk. Buržoázne Poľsko bolo nakoniec porazené a jeho ľud vystavený svojvôli nacistických okupantov. štvrť Dockland po nemeckých náletoch r. 1940]] Zatiaľ čo vlády Spojeného kráľovstva a Francúzska pokračovali vo svojej politike, využil Hitler niekoľkomesačné obdobie relatívneho kľudu k príprave ďalších vojenských ťažení. V apríli 1940 prepadli jeho vojská Dánsko a Nórsko. O mesiac neskôr začal západné ťaženie. Francúzsko a Spojené kráľovstvo sa stali bezprostredným cieľom nacistickej agresie. Francúzsko a s ním štáty Beneluxu boli porazené a Veľká Británia sa ocitla pod hrozbou nacistickej invázie. Nemecko a Taliansko, ktoré 10. júna 1940 záhajili vojenské operácie proti Francúzsku a Veľkej Británii, ovládli takmer celú kontinentálnu Európu. Pred útokom proti Sovietskemu zväzu sa Nemecko pokúsilo vyradiť z vojny Spojené kráľovstvo. Hitler najprv navrhol Anglicku mierové vyrovnanie, ale nový Churchillov kabinet, ktorý nekompromisne hájil záujmy britského impéria, túto ponuku odmietol. Nemecko teda zahájilo prípravy k invázii. Jej predohrou bola letecká bitka o Britániu, v ktorej však Nemecko neúspelo a bolo donútené odložiť inváziu na jar 1941. V Hitlerovej vojnovej stratégii začala prevažovať idea východného ťaženia. Ukázalo sa, že Sovietsky zväz je vedľa Spojených štátov rozhodujúcou silou, na ktorú Spojené kráľovstvo spoliehalo vo vojne s Nemeckom. V druhej polovici roku 1940 prenieslo Taliansko vojenské operácie na africký kontinent. Britom sa po veľkých územných stratách podarilo taliansky postup dočasne zastaviť a do jary 1940 vyhnali britské vojská Talianov z britského a talianskeho Somálska, Kene, Anglo-egyptského Sudánu, Etiópie a Eritrey a prenikli hlboko do Lýbie. V októbri 1940 dal Mussolini pokyn útoku proti Grécku. Jeho vojská však utrpeli nečakanú porážku a boli zatlačené slabou gréckou armádou hlboko do vnútra Albánska. Stráty utrpelo tiež talianske námorníctvo a Taliansko sa ocitlo v závese Nemecka. Spojené nemecko-talianské vojská prešli koncom marca 1941 do útoku a po niekoľkých týždňoch zahnali Britov späť k egyptským hraniciam. Nemecko sa začalo pripravovať k napadnutiu Sovietskeho zväzu. V septembri 1940 upevnilo agresívny zväzok s Talianskom a Japonskom paktom troch mocností, ku ktorým sa neskôr pripojili satelitné štáty . Bezprostrednou predohrou vojny proti Sovietskemu zväzu bolo balkánske ťaženie, ktoré začalo v apríli 1941 a skončilo hladkou porážkou Grécka, Juhoslávie a ovládnutím Kréty. Na Ďalekom východe medzitým pokračovali japonské vojská v obsadzovaní stredných a južných oblastí Číny. Po porážkach západoeurópskych mocností sa ťažiško vojenskej stratégie militaristického Japonska presunulo do rozsiahlých oblastí juhovýchodnej Ázie a Tichomoria. Tím sa dostávali do popredia japonsko-americký a japonsko-britský spor. V podrobených krajinách Európy a Ázie sa rozvíjalo protifašistické hnutie odporu. Zatiaľ čo jeho buržoázna zložka sa orientovala na západné mocnosti, odboj vedený komunistickými stranami spoliehal na revolučné sily vo svete, ktorých oporou bol Sovietsky zväz. Národné oslobodenecké hnutie vnášalo do imperialistické charakteru vojny prvky spravodlivého boja proti fašizmu. Sovietsky zväz, ktorý ostával stranouvojenského konfliktu, musel činiť rozhodné opatrenia, aby čelil hrozbe imperialistickej intervencie. Preto sústavne upevňoval svoju ekoenomickú a vojenskú silu, ktorá bola základom jeho obranyschopnosti. Veľký význam malo aj posunutie hraníc sovietskeho štátu ďalej na západ, do oblastí, ktoré po Veľkej októbrovej revolúcii imperialisti odtrhli od sovietskeho Ruska. 17. septembra vstúpila Červená armáda na územie západnej Ukrajiny a Bieloruska. Cieľom tohto oslobodeneckého ťaženia bolo zabrániť ďalšiemu rozšíreniu fašistickej agresie na východ a ochrániť životy a majetok bratského ukrajinského a bieloruského ľudu. V novembri 1939 vyprovokovalo Fínsko ozbrojený konflikt. Červená armáda však do polovice marca 1940 Fínov porazila a zmarila tak ďalekosiahle protisovietské plány vládnucich kruhov Veľkej Británie a Francúzska. Súčasne tým posilnila aj obranu Leningradu a dôležitých komunikácií vedúcich k Murmansku. Sovietsky zväz ostával oporou aj nádejou podrobených národov, pretože bol najväčšou prekážkou hitlerovského Nemecka na ceste za svetovládou. Preto sa nacistická vojenská stratégia obrátila na jeseň 1940 definitívne na východ, aby porážkou Sovietskeho zväzu vytvorila rozhodujúce predpoklady ku konečnému víťazstvu.